creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opowieści amerykańskiego ratownika górskiego 7
Często pytacie mnie, i w internecie, i w prawdziwym życiu, o pewne rzeczy takie jak Wendigo, Rake lub inne legendarne stworzenia. Szczerzę nie mogę powiedzieć, że wiem zbyt wiele o jednym z tych istot, jednakże bazując na krótkim riserczu w internecie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, że słyszałem historie, które mogły do nich nawiązywać. Z pewnością słyszeliście to stare powiedzenie, że legendy skądś się biorą, w każdej jest ziarno prawdy i jestem pewien, że to prawda. Ale, jak dobrze wiecie, podchodzę do tych rzeczy z niemałym dystansem i staram się nie przejmować tym, co tu się dzieje. Myślę, że to jak praca w szpitalu. Możesz myśleć cały dzień o tym jak wiele ludzi w nim umarło oraz jak wiele duchów chowa się w jego ścianach, ale nie przyniesie ci to nic dobrego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Takie podejście sprawi, że praca w nim będzie dla ciebie coraz cięższa. Myślę, że wielu z nas tak się czuje, dlatego też większość z nas woli o tym nie myśleć i zachowywać się jakby wszystko było w porządku. Kiedy popadniesz w paranoję, nie będzie już wyjścia. Z tego powodu wielu kadetów rzuca tą robotę. Mój park szczególnie wyrobił sobie wysoki stopień odejść, ponieważ kadeci niepokoją się wszystkim, co tu się dzieje i nie potrafią o tym zapomnieć. Żeby móc pracować w jako ratownik musisz się przyzwyczaić do takich rzeczy i się zamknąć. Rozmawiałem trochę z K.D o jej doświadczeniach, ze względu na to, że chciałem wiedzieć co myśli o Wendigo. Nie miała nic szczególnego do powiedzenia, poza tym, że nie chciała o tym za bardzo rozmyślać. Jednakże opowiedziała mi o przyjacielu, którego spotkało coś podobnego. Skontaktowałem się z tą osobą przez Skype i zgodziła się ze mną porozmawiać. Boi się mojej pracy, ale zgodziła się bym opublikował historię dokładnie tak jak ją opisała. “Dorastałem w centralnej części stanu Oregon, gdzie mieści się rezerwat przyrody o nazwie Warm Springs dwie może więcej godzin od miejsca gdzie mieszkałem. Wspomniałem o tym, ponieważ mieszka tam wielu moich znajomych oraz część obszaru należy nich. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem jeździłem tam by kempingować. Nie w rezerwacie, ale w jego okolicy. Spotykałem tam wiele innych dzieciaków, którzy tam dorastali. Poznałem tam jednego chłopaka, nazywał się Nolan i skończyło się na tym, że zaczęliśmy się spotykać ze sobą coraz częściej kiedy nasze rodziny były w pobliżu a kiedy nasze rodziny lepiej się poznały ciągle byliśmy w kontakcie i umawialiśmy się na wspólne kempingi. Spędzaliśmy ten czas wspólnie przez dwa tygodnie, więc byliśmy tam przez dłuższy czas. Zapytałem go czy miał kiedyś kampera. – Taa, mój tata kiedyś miał takiego. Zwykle zabieraliśmy też namioty i inny sprzęt a obóz rozbijaliśmy z dala od niego przez większość nocy. Nie lubiłem w nim spać, ponieważ wolałem być na zewnątrz. W każdym razie, pewnego roku, ja i Nolan, byliśmy tam razem. Musieliśmy mieć jakieś dwanaście lat. Mieliśmy zamiar rozbić obóz przy rzece, bo chcieliśmy łowić ryby przez całą noc. Myślę, że byliśmy jakieś trzy mile od głównego obozowiska. Tak daleko, że nie widzieliśmy oraz nie słyszeliśmy nikogo innego. Przez większość dnia obijaliśmy się i rozrabialiśmy, nie pamiętam wiele z tamtego dnia, ale skończyło się na tym, że rozpalaliśmy ognisko w pewnym miejscu i byłem pod wielkim wrażeniem, ponieważ miał jedno z tych krzesiw do rozpalenia ognia. Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem by ktoś robił to na moich oczach, dlatego też uważałem to za coś fajnego. Przekonałem go by nauczył mnie jak to się robi, co okazało się bardzo głupim pomysłem. W końcu był środek pie*rzonego lata i o ile dobrze pamiętam zagrożenie pożarem było na żółtym bądź pomarańczowym poziomie. Na szczęście nie wszczęliśmy żadnego pożaru, a kiedy zapadł mrok spoczęliśmy i rozmawialiśmy o czymkolwiek dwunastolatkowie mogli rozmawiać. Nie pamiętam dokładnie o czym, ale pamiętam, że spojrzał za mnie i zapytał czy coś widzę. Obóz rozpaliliśmy jakieś dziesięć stóp od rzeki oraz byliśmy na najszerszym punkcie, co z kolei oznaczało, że jesteśmy jakieś dwanaście stóp od drugiego brzegu. Było bardzo gorąco a woda zimna, co było bardzo ważne. Spojrzałem za siebie i zobaczyłem coś zbliżającego się do rzeki po drugiej stronie. Z miejsca, w którym go widzieliśmy, przypominał jelenia, ale nie mogliśmy stwierdzić przez ogień. Wstałem by przyjrzeć się bliżej. Zauważyłem parę rogów, dlatego wywnioskowałem, iż był to samiec. Jednakże uznałem za dziwne fakt, że kierował się w stronę wody i definitywnie w naszą stronę. Spytałem Nolana co powinniśmy zrobić. Patrzył na ogień w dziwnym grymasie i stwierdził bym usiadł i się zamknął, co zrobiłem, bo nigdy przedtem nie widziałem go w takim stanie. Mówił mi bym to zignorował i rozmawiał z nim tak jak wcześniej, ale nie mogłem nic wymyślić. Nolan zaczął opowiadać o odcinku pewnego show, kiedy ja słyszałem jak jeleń przechodzi przez rzekę, więc za bardzo nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. Ciągle spoglądałem za jego ramię, ale za każdym razem kiedy to robiłem szturchał mnie. Nie byłem przerażony, bardziej zdezorientowany. Jednakże wtedy usłyszałem go jak wychodzi z wody, mogłem wtedy już zauważyć, że jednak nie był to jeleń. Cokolwiek to było, chodziło na dwóch nogach. Zacząłem wstawać, byłem totalnie przerażony, ale Nolan szarpnął mnie i zaczął mówić coraz głośniej o tym programie. Mogłem powiedzieć, że był tak samo przerażony jak ja, prawdopodobnie bardziej. Schylił się i dotknął patykiem ogniska, a gdy to zrobił wyszeptał do mnie, że nie mogę się do tego odezwać. Byłem w stanie zobaczyć jak się zbliża do ogniska aż w końcu ustał za plecami Nolana. Byłem gotów posikać się ze strachu, oraz myślałem o tym by zacząć uciekać, ale nie chciałem zostawić Nolana, więc siedziałem nieruchomo, co raz rzucając spojrzenie na to coś. Nie było wysokie, ale sposób w jaki się utrzymywało, był po prostu zły. Jakby jego centrum balansu było kompletnie nie tam, gdzie być powinno. Nie za bardzo mogę to opisać, ale wyglądało jakby za bardzo pochylało się do przodu. Po prostu stało za plecami Nolana przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu kumpelowi skończyły się tematy do rozmowy, więc po prostu siedzieliśmy tam w ciszy. Ogień wydawał dźwięki, ale wydawało mi się, że to coś mówiło bardzo cichym głosem. Nie mogłem usłyszeć dokładnie co, a kiedy pochyliłem się do przodu to też to zrobiło. Wtedy ‘’’dosłownie’’’ popuściłem w spodnie. Nie mogłem zobaczyć twarzy tego czegoś, ale widziałem tego czegoś oczy. Były zamglone, jak mleko. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć dokładnie jak wyglądały, to przypomnij sobie scenę z Władcy Pierścieni, gdzie Frodo wpada do jeziora pełnego trupów, które do niego podpływały. Tak właśnie oczy tego czegoś wyglądały. Wszystko, co widziałem, to te pie*rzone oczy poruszające się przy głowie Nolana oraz dziwny, zniekształcony kształt rogów odstających z głowy tego czegoś. Nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądała moja mina, ale dokładnie w tym samym czasie, ja i Nolan, spie*doliliśmy stamtąd jak rakieta. I biegliśmy tak non-stop przez las, dopóki nie dotarliśmy do obozu. Moje spodnie były nasączone szczochami, więc zdjąłem ję podczas biegu i wyrzuciłem w krzaki. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed drzwiami kampera mojego ojca, a kiedy spojrzeliśmy za siebie, nie mogliśmy niczego zobaczyć, dlatego staliśmy przez chwilę w bezruchu, łapiąc oddech. Zapytałem kumpla co to do ch*lery było, ale powiedział mi, że sam nie ma zielonego pojęcia. Powiedział za to, że jego dziadek ostrzegł go, że jeśli kiedykolwiek spotka coś na takim pustkowiu, nie powinien pod żadnym pozorem się do tego czegoś odzywać, ani słuchać co ma do powiedzenia. Chciałem się dowiedzieć czy także słyszał jak to coś mówi. Odpowiedział mi, że z tego bełkotu zrozumiał jedynie “-pomóc ci”. Wydaje mi się, że pod koniec tego wszystkiego zasnęliśmy w kamperze z moimi rodzicami. Następnego dnia wróciliśmy tam i nie zobaczyliśmy już nic.” Przypomina mi to pod wieloma względami, legendę o Wendigo. Jest pewna fraza używana do opisywania tego czegoś, która, jak sądzę, idealnie do tego pasuje. Generalnie chodzi o to, że Wendigo jest czymś w rodzaju “duchem pustkowi”. Wiem, że czasami, kiedy jestem w dziczy, gdzie wiem, że najbliższa osoba może być dziesiątki mil ode mnie, dostaję swego rodzaju pragnienia, którego nie mogę za bardzo wyjaśnić. Nie jestem pewien czy przytrafiło się to dla kogoś innego, ale jest to typ pragnienia skonsumowania czegoś. Nie chodzi tu o pragnienie czegoś szczególnego, ale to bardziej dziwny, rozpraszający głód, który pochodzi z każdego organu w moim ciele. Chciałem również znaleźć coś więcej na temat człowieka bez twarzy i znalazłem nieco podobnych rzeczy. Popytałem moich przyjaciół i jeden z nich powiedział, że był kiedyś w okolicy parku naprawiając coś. Wtedy zooczył coś podobnego do tego czegoś. “Byliśmy na obiedzie w mieście, nasza piątka, włączając mnie. Kolega opowiedział mi, że odmalowywał znak informacyjny, kiedy nagle usłyszał człowieka pytającego o kierunek w stronę najbliższego obozowiska. Nie odwrócił się, ponieważ stał na drabinie, ale poinformował nieznajomego, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnych obozowisk, jednak jeśli podąży drogą na wprost, po przebyciu około czterech mil natrafi na park, w którym są już obozowiska. Przyjaciel zapytał czy potrzeba mu czegoś jeszcze, ale nieznajomy odpowiedział, że nie a potem podziękował. Znajomy powiedział mi, że kontynuował malować, jednak nie usłyszał by człowiek odszedł. ‘Kiedy tylko koleś do mnie podszedł i zagadał stanęły mi włosy na karku, ale nie wiedziałem do końca dlaczego. Miałem po prostu to dziwne uczucie o całym tym zajściu, chciałem po prostu skończyć malować i odejść stamtąd. Sądziłem, że to część winy leży w tym, że nie odwróciłem się i spojrzałem na tego człowieka, ale coś mi nie pasowało. Czułem swego rodzaju dziwny zapach krążący wokół, nawet po tym jak koleś zadał mi pytanie. Coś jakby smród starej krwi. Zmusiłem się do rozejrzenia wokół, żeby tylko zobaczyć co wydziela ten dziwny zapach, jednakże niczego nie znalazłem. Więc czekałem aż ten człowiek sobie pójdzie, ale pomimo upływu kilku minut, nie usłyszałem, żeby ten człowiek sobie poszedł. Pomyślałem, że po prostu stoi tam na dole i mi się przypatruje, więc zapytałem czy mogę mu pomóc w czymś jeszcze, ale nie odpowiedział. Wiedziałem jednak, że tam jest, więc zrobiłem ten dziwny zwrot na drabinie i spojrzałem w dół. Teraz muszę przyznać, że nie wiem czy to mój mózg coś spie*dolił, ale przysięgam ci, Russ, że przez ułamek sekundy, kiedy się odwróciłem, ten pok*rw nie miał twarzy. Była zupełnie gładka i wklęsła, już miałem dostać pie*rzonego zawału. Myślę, że próbowałem coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy nagle jego twarz była twarzą normalnego człowieka. Twarzy nie ma, a sekundę później już jest. Musiałem jakoś dziwnie wyglądać, bo po chwili zapytał mnie czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. Odpowiedziałem mu, że “Taa, jasne”. Ponownie zapytał o najbliższe obozowisko i wskazałem mu kierunek, w który powinien się udać, ale on odpowiedział “Nie jestem stąd, możesz mi pomóc się tam dostać?” Od tamtego momentu byłem pewien, że coś tu nie gra, bo ten koleś nie mógł się dostać w tamto miejsce i nie wiedzieć gdzie jest. Poza tym nie było nigdzie żadnego auta, więc jakim cudem w ogóle się tu dostał? Powiedziałem mu, że niestety nie mogę nikogo zabierać samochodem służbowym, a on na to “Proszę, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem, możesz pójść ze mną i pomóc mi się tam dostać?” W tamtym momencie zacząłem się niepokoić i zacząłem myśleć czy to nie jest czasem jakiś napad lub coś w ten deseń. Powiedziałem mu, że mogę mu wezwać taksówkę, więc wyciągnąłem telefon, ale on szybko odmówił i odszedł szybkim krokiem. Jednakże nie wyszedł on z okolic parku, skierował się między pie*rzone drzewa. Wskoczyłem szybko do samochodu i prędko stamtąd wyjechałem. Je*ać malowanie! Spojrzałem w lusterko żeby zobaczyć gdzie się podział. Zobaczyłem go dosłownie na granicy drzew. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem się tam tak szybko dostał, ale w tamtym momencie byłem pewien, że ten pop*erdolec nie miał twarzy. Obserwował moją ciężarówkę jak odjeżdżała i w momencie kiedy skręciłem nieznajomy wziął wielki krok w tył i zniknął w cieniu. Zupełnie jakby wyparował. Możliwe, że było po prostu ciemno i jego sylwetka jakoś zmieszała się z mrokiem, ale wyglądało to bardziej jakby wmieszał się w krajobraz.” Po tym jak znajomy skończył swoją historię, ktoś z paczki zaczął opowiadać swoją, ale nieco inną. “Wiesz, w zasadzie spotkało mnie coś podobnego kilka lat temu. Byłem w terenie po środku niczego wyznaczając szlak. Nie widziałem nikogo przez dobre dwie godziny, więc za bardzo nie zwracałem uwagi gdzie się kieruję, ze względu na to, że przez większość czasu byłem wpatrzony w ziemię. Wtedy wszedłem na mały pagórek, który pojawił się jakby znikąd, a po chwili wbiegłem na tego gościa. Był stary, prawdopodobnie miał około sześćdziesiąt lat. Zacząłem go przepraszać za to, że na niego wbiegłem, a wtedy spojrzałem na jego twarz. Musiałem wyglądać jak jakiś du*ek, bo przez chwilę stałem tam i się w niego wpatrywałem. Zajęło mi chwilę rozgryzienie tego, co z nim było nie tak. Jego twarz była ogromna! Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmi to absurdalnie, ale tak najlepiej mogę to opisać. Jego głowa nie była duża czy coś w tym stylu, była normalna, jedynie twarz zajmowała więcej miejsca niż powinna. Zupełnie jakbyś wziął czyjąś twarz i powiększył ją jakieś dwa razy. Nie odzywał się, po prostu się we mnie wpatrywał. Wycofałem się przepraszając i jąkając się przy tym. Minąłem go i spie*dołiłem stamtąd. Cały czas odwracałem się za siebie, bo bałem się, że pojawi się za mną czy coś. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwacznie, ale przysięgam ci, że to było najstraszniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem.” Zmieniłem temat na schody chwilę potem, jednakże w momencie kiedy to zrobiłem entuzjazm nagle opadł. Nikt nie chciał wypowiedzieć się pierwszy. W umysłach wszystkich wciąż jest to znamię, przypominamy sobie o nim nawet gdy nie jesteśmy w pracy. Jednakże przełamałem lody opowiadając swoją historię a osoba, która wcześniej opowiedziała historię o człowieku bez twarzy opowiedziała swoją następnie, aczkolwiek bardzo cicho. ”Parę lat temu, obozowałem z moją dziewczyną, będąc jakieś dwie mile od drogi w miejscu, które znałem. Poszliśmy do łóżek tej nocy, ale nie mogliśmy zasnąć, bo-” Ktoś wtrącił w tym miejscu zabawny komentarz przez co byliśmy niebezpiecznie blisko zejścia z tematu, jednakże udało mi się zwrócić ich na poprzedni. “-tak, bardzo śmieszne, pop*erdolcu. Nie, nie mogliśmy zasnąć, bo ciągle słyszeliśmy ten dziwny hałas ścierania. Mój brat kiedyś zgrzytał w ten sam sposób zębami a to właśnie przypominało ten dźwięk. Moja dziewczyna zaczęła panikować, ale ciągle jej mówiłem, żeby po prostu to zignorowała, ze względu na to, że już wcześniej to słyszałem i jedynym wyjściem było po prostu zignorowanie tego. Po czasie odchodzi, wiecie o co mi chodzi chłopaki.” Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, co miał na myśli. “Więc, po czasie udało mi się ją uspokoić i położyć do snu, jednakże obudziłem się jakieś dwie godziny później, ponieważ coś było nie tak. Odwróciłem się i zorientowałem, że jej nie ma, spanikowałem, bo…” Myślał przez chwilę a potem wziął głęboki łyk napoju. “Nieważne, wybiegłem z namiotu wołając jej imię, jednak nie musiałem szukać długo. Stała na krańcu naszego obozu wpatrującą się na coś między drzewami, mogłem zauważyć, że była cała blada. Ogień był słaby, ale na tyle jasny, że mogłem ją dostrzec. Podbiegłem do niej żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Okazało się, że spała, ale oczy miała otwarte. Miała ten dziwny wzrok jakby odpłynęła, wiecie. Zarzuciłem jej ramię na siebie aby ją podeprzeć, ale nie chciała się ruszyć. Powiedziała bardzo cicho coś w stylu ‘Muszę już iść, Eddie. Muszę już iść, to jest tu.’ Myślałem, że po prostu lunatykuje, dlatego też mówiłem jej by wróciła do łóżka, jednak ona nawet nie drgnęła. Po prostu tam stała i mówiła, że musi już iść. Spojrzałem w stronę, w którą patrzyła a tam były te piep*zone schody jakieś piętnaście yardów przed nami. Szare, betonowe. Zaczęła iść w ich stronę. Szarpnąłem ją, przyciągając ją przy tym do siebie, wtedy też się obudziła. Spojrzała na mnie jakbym postradał zmysły, zaczęła pytać co do cho*ery robi poza namiotem. Nic jej nie powiedziałem, jedynie to, że lunatykowała. Hałas zgrzytania znikł, więc po prostu wróciła do namiotu razem ze mną i zasnęła. Nie wiem… Nie lubię o tym myśleć.” Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy. “Kojarzycie tego dzieciaka z… Nie pamiętam co to było, coś w rodzaju umysłowego spie*dolenia, nie syndrom Downa, ale coś w podobie.” Ktoś z osób obecnych się wtrącił. “Czytałem zeznania, które dał po tym jak go znaleźli tydzień po całym zdarzeniu. To było coś poza waszym wyobrażeniem. Pamiętajcie, żeby zachować co do tego sceptycyzm, bo w końcu kto może wiedzieć, co ten dzieciak właściwie myślał, że było prawdziwe. Jednakże wątpię by mógł wymyślić część z tych rzeczy.” “Jak co?” “Cóż, z początku opowiadał o schodach. Mówił, że obserwował swojego ojca jak rozpalał ognisko, kiedy schody “przybyły do niego”. Twierdził, że musi na nie wejść albo stanie się coś złego. Policja nie mogła za bardzo go zrozumieć, gdyż ciągle mówił “zupełnie jak ognisko”. Zaczął wspominać o głosach, ale nie był w stanie ich opisać, jedynie to, że były głośne i musiał zakryć uszy, żeby je zagłuszyć. Ale rzeczą, którą pamiętam najbardziej była odpowiedź na pytanie, gdzie dokładnie się podziewał. Powiedział, że “był tam”, wskazując na siebie. Policja uznała, że miał na myśli to, że nigdy nie odszedł, albo że nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że zaginął. Oznajmił, że nie był przerażony, bo schody tam były a one do niego mówiły, ale nie w sposób jaki robią to ludzie. Aczkolwiek tak jak powiedziałem, było to bardzo porąbane zeznania i sądzę, że funkcjonariusze nawet nie doprowadzili pewnych spraw do końca. Stwierdzili, że dzieciak zapadł na swego rodzaju amnezję lub fugę oraz, że osoby trzecie nie były związane z jego zniknięciem. Jednakże te wyjaśnienia nie są argumentem na to, że dzieciak wrócił po tygodniu w dobrej formie, najedzony, suchy, ale przecież wiecie, co tylko powie policja.” Część 8 ---- Źródło: Im a search and rescue officer for the us forest Tłumaczenie: Marszuk Pożal się! 19:36, sty 17, 2018 (UTC) Kategoria:Opowiadania